


Pregnancy

by Star_Marine



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Andrew, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pregnant Sex, abo shit, breast expanion, extermely fluff, mischievous Andrew, omega!steven, 我tag苦手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Marine/pseuds/Star_Marine
Summary: 两则ABO无营养黄，前面还有点剧情。产乳有，孕期doi，daddy kink，OOC，前戏超长，doi超短，因为我爱前戏乌克兰玩小林。爽文，不管你们爽不爽，我爽了。inspired by weibo @阿猎 and @乱码





	Pregnancy

1.  
male omega chest sore”  
原来是因为这样啊。Andrew感觉好笑，Steven居然会因为这种事情拒绝，犯蠢还有没有限度了，Andrew腹诽着却又笑着望向Steven。  
“没关系的，”Andrew点点头，“我觉得胸部也很可爱，还不如趁着发情期解决你的问题，不然还要吃抑制剂。”  
Steven难以抗拒Andrew命令式的亲昵，盯着对面人英俊的脸，几不可见的点了点头，胳膊举过头顶，露出嫩藕节般没有体毛的大臂；Andrew想切开吃掉那一截胳膊肘，不，Andrew想把整个Steven拆吃入肚，亲昵到皮肤的深表。  
Andrew掀开Steven的T恤，把Steven穿在里面的小小背心解开。本来就肉乎乎的小腹更加膨胀柔软，微微突出，令人忍不住想要爱抚，腰窝处却还纤细可控。  
但是最引人注目的还是胸口的一对儿小小鼓包，雪白绵软的样子令人想起丝滑细腻牛奶布丁，用叉子轻轻一碰就可怜地抖动。仿佛在弱弱的请求被吃掉。少经情事的乳尖粉红细嫩，像是奶油泡芙顶尖的一点桃肉，想必味道也是酸酸甜甜。  
心动不如行动，行动不如开动。  
金发男人粗硬的手指抚上可怜的胸口，食指和中指尖夹住细小的乳粒，不用挤捏，只消轻微抚摸，手下的男孩（你甚至没法说他是个男人）就开始不自制地颤抖，泡泡般水润双唇微弱翕动着，脸颊完全是草莓味奶油的颜色。  
这也太过于好玩儿了。  
每次见到Steven反应过激的样子总能让他玩心大起，不管是Steven因为一句PG-13的笑话而面红耳赤、话都说不完整的样子，还是Steven因为小小的事情偏离轨道而牙齿咬紧指尖发白语气慌乱，Andrew都特别想玩弄他——让他继续慌乱，让他的反应更加过激，然后自己看着Steven整个过载的样子，感觉像是小时候最喜欢的玩具，总是想玩，不嫌腻味。  
Steven细长漂亮女孩子般手指捂住脸颊，闭着眼睛，不想面对这一切，却又沉浸在被威压的快感中，发出细腻的小声哼唧。  
不管怎么说都过于敏感了吧。Andrew这样想，然后手指托着嫩滑乳肉，拇指尖则抚上了胸口变成深粉色的小豆，先划着圈，然后再恶作剧般的轻轻拧了一下。  
Steven完全没有预料到最后的刺激，尖尖的叫了一声，下意识的想逃开，但是他的乳尖硬了，身下的粉色肉芽诚实的做出了反应，前液也滴滴答答的开始冒尖。  
Andrew一只手一直抚摸着身下男孩子的柔软胸口，棉花糖一般的质感使他爱不释手，另一只手探到丰满的腿间，弹了一下那只站立的可爱小肉棒。Steven抖了一下，因为突如其来的刺激喘息不止。  
“给你的惩罚Steven，有什么事情记得告诉我。”不容置疑的语气，如果不是在床上会让Steven害怕，但是Steven缓慢的直起身子，环抱着Andrew，细骨伶仃的小臂绕在对面男人的后腰，下巴撑在他的肩头，细细嗅着东欧男人金棕色的发根，像是一只特别粘主人的小宠物狗。  
Andrew怜爱的看着对面的纤细男孩情动的样子，拉开自己的牛仔裤，属于Alpha的半硬粗长弹出来，另一只手搓捏着肉感十足的胸口，柔软的脂肪皮肤在指节分明的硬朗手掌下随意变换形状。  
浅浅的奶汁从乳尖儿沁出来，两个人都轻微震惊了一下，白皙男孩的皮肤全都红了，从脸颊一直红到胸口，他扭来扭去，似乎正在找某个地缝让他藏进去。  
奶汁溢出之后确实胸口沉重的感觉放松了很多，尽管他不愿意承认，可是他此时无比渴望Andrew的触摸，甚至他粗暴的手上动作也令他钟爱至极，这太奇怪了，他从未体验过这种感觉，可是身体却先一步替他做出反应，他把缺少照顾的另一边胸口不自觉的向对面男人手上贴。  
“没想到我这样玩弄你，你还蛮喜欢的。”看到自己的Omega不自觉的动作，英俊男人情不自禁笑了起来，他另一只手抬起，佯装要碰他的胸口，然后却探入男孩的臀瓣间，挠了一下他的小口。  
这种刺激对于情窦初开的Steven来说，实在是太过了，本来已经逐渐安稳下的身体开始新一轮的颤抖，一双格外纯真无辜的下垂眼噙着泪花，但是表情却分明是享受。  
Andrew明白Steven已经彻底被前戏点燃了，其实他这么敏感，前戏少做一点也会得到相当可爱的效果，但是他想看到Steven彻底沉迷于自己给的快乐中，为此他愿意付出自己的耐心，把对面男孩玩熟了再下口。而Andrew看到Steven诱人的模样，yj更是硬了几分。  
敏感的Omega的腿间已经彻底被体液打湿，正是吃干抹净的好时机。于是Andrew把手指慢慢探进去，自己的笨拙情人过于容易紧张，所以Andrew轻轻吻着Steven漂亮的颈项，意图使他放松，直到手指周围的肌肉变得柔软，他才放心的慢慢撤出手指，换上自己的血管怒张的硬物。  
“啊！！”结果还是听到了自家Omega的吃痛尖叫，甬道瞬间的紧缩令Andrew呼吸一窒，差点被夹得忍不住。  
“啊好痛，呜呜呜，真的好痛。”Steven不住地摇着头，小小声的啜泣，泪水咕噜噜流了满脸。但是经过为数不多的几次探索，Andrew却明白他只是不善于承认自己沉浸于情潮，抗拒自己深陷爱欲之中的事实。  
于是Andrew凑上去，吻住男孩香甜可口的唇瓣，舌头舔舐那一小串贝齿，细细舔过Steven口腔里的每个角落，然后又坏心眼的顶了顶他的舌尖。他能判断出对面omega刚刚吃了莓果味的酸奶软糖，这稚气少女的选择让Andrew差点笑出声。感觉到Steven再次放松下来，他们的唇齿才分开，两人嘴唇鲜红肿胀，水光潋滟，带出了yinmi的银丝。  
深埋在Steven身体里的yj开始缓慢摩擦敏感的肠壁，gt磨蹭过花心，然后又顺势顶了两三次，感受到Steven的颤抖，Andrew又加快了速度，敏感的花核被不停的搔弄着，层层的刺激令人难以忍受。  
之前Andrew和他zuoai的时候，往往都是点到为止，不管从前戏还是正餐，从来没有这么折磨过他。他无法承受，本性中的逆来顺受却告诉他，他喜欢这一切。他身前的小肉棒颤抖着，射出了浓浊的液体。两边的胸口也被奶汁打湿，顺着美好的身体曲线向下流淌。  
Andrew的嘴唇包裹住他的胸口小红点儿，开始慢慢吮吸了起来，这下两边都照顾到了，然后他又趁着男孩放松警戒，把自己的欲望缓缓钉进男孩。  
甬道内再次被填满的Steven完全不记得掩饰自己的意乱情迷这回事，他已经浑身脱力，只会娇声呻吟哭泣，沉迷于金发男人带给他的快乐中，刚过不应期的花芽还没有被碰，就又颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。  
Andrew打算慢慢地磨他，在花心周围缓缓抽动，Steven不自觉的夹紧让他又硬了两分，而Steven感受到硬物的涨大挤压着肠壁，身体比平时更加敏感，每一寸肌肤都能感受到Andrew的身体，纤细的神经反应更加强烈。  
他不自觉的抱着Andrew结实的身躯，想要更深，却又无法承受。金发男人的深沉喘息，雄狮一般俊美的侧脸，使他不自觉的想要更多。  
很快Steven又哭着射了第二次，他的大脑已经失去了思考能力，高潮之后的睡意笼罩了他，甚至差点没有清洁好自己。  
然后Andrew舔走了他的泪水，Steven抱着对面的男人迷迷糊糊地想，这么贪恋Andrew的他，该不会怀孕了吧。

2.  
Steven开始慌神了，他感到久违的紧张，在吸引力这方面。  
随着孕期的进展和稳定的xingai，Steven的发情期已经渐渐稳定。潮期如约而至，Steven感觉到了强烈的向Andrew靠近的欲望。在Andrew光着上半身做菜的时候，他想抱着他结实的臂膀，头埋到他宽大结实的肩膀上；在Andrew吃饭的时候，他想抢Andrew的筷子上的饭吃还想向他发脾气；在Andrew下班换衣服的时候，他想顺手把他的内裤一起脱掉，然后用脸去蹭他的大腿和下身。  
天啊他要爆炸了。  
而且最近Andrew不理会他的想法。  
往常Andrew到他发情期的时候总会体贴的和他一起度过，而现在他却不理会Steven想要靠近的想法，纵然一起度过了好几次发情期，可是Steven还是不愿意提起自己想要Andrew的身体。这对敏感到过分的Steven来说实在是太过了。  
Steven百无聊赖地倚在床上，看着Andrew该死的，性感的读着书——Andrew的面庞美得像一头雄狮，令他想要被这样的人征服。于是他轻声地叫起来“Andrew”。  
Andrew其实早知道Steven的潮期要到了，而且照顾Steven薄的像纸的面子其实很简单，在他紧张的凑上来的时候吻他，然后假装不是Steven想要而是自己想要他，一切就可以顺理成章的做成。  
这次他不想了。  
他想看到Steven难耐，想看到Steven粘着他，Andrew有的时候想，如果没有怀孕，他不相信自己能留住他。  
他想让Steven主动服从自己，表达他羞于表达的事情。  
于是Andrew假装什么都不懂，笑着问Steven：“Steven，你怎么了？”  
对面的男人——甚至可以说是个男孩——脸蛋涨的通红，张开嘴巴支支吾吾：“我……我觉得你……很帅，我的意思是，x，性，性感。“  
太好笑了，Steven总是惹他发笑，又无法抑制的怜爱：不经意之间说出撩人的话，但是如果主动表达渴求的时候又极度不自然，但是他没有心机，一眼就能看透。  
“是啊，当时上高中的时候，小姑娘都这么说。”Andrew装作非常不经意的回答Steven的问题，但是Steven纯情的样子简直过于诱人，他现在就想把他推倒在床上玩个够。  
“你有反应了，我，我觉得，我应该来解决一下你的问题。”不知是因为想要、眼尖还是因为好胜，在Andrew没有注意到自己的生理反应的时候，Steven就突然说了出口。  
牛仔裤前的帐篷已经无法忽视，于是他只好点头：“是的，来做吧。”  
Steven立刻掀起自己宽大的衣服下摆，解开自己的背心，袒露出浑圆的小腹和形状姣好的乳房，随着侧躺的动作拢起一道乳沟，粉红色的乳头挺立着，等待着被触碰。随着孕期的进展和稳定的性爱，胸口的红豆成熟了很多，乳房也长大了不少，敏感度更是拔高了一个台阶，情动时衣服稍微一蹭，就免不了细微的战栗。Steven颤颤悠悠的扯下自己的湿漉漉的内裤，嫣红的花芽早已立起，后穴也吐着汁液，看起来连润滑都不需要。  
他回忆着着之前看过的色情电影，侧过脸去想要咬开Andrew的牛仔裤拉链，却没有成功，他缩回去，又对准裤链伸出自己嫩粉的舌头，勾起拉链的顶头，用牙齿衔住拉链，终于咬了开来。他又双手撸下英俊男人的内裤，粗长的阴茎跳出来，戳到他的脸上。  
他抬头看了一下对面的金发男人，看他还没有碰自己的意思，Steven撅着嘴想了一下，然后把自己的嘴唇送上去，亲了亲对面男人的龟头。然后迟疑的伸出舌头，舔着那根巨物。  
这么大，这么硬，怎么能放进嘴里。  
眼看着Andrew不理他，他张开嘴巴，含住了前半部分，水润润的饱满嘴唇包在茎身上，舌头垫在下牙上，舌尖颤动着，试图挑起下半身的兴趣。他试图前前后后地套弄，但是依然没有用处，套弄过程中还磕到了上牙。  
初次口交非常尴尬，但是尽了Steven取悦Andrew的最大努力。  
Andrew看着胯下男孩因为努力而僵硬的脸，终于不能控制的笑了起来，虽然他下身硬得发痛，被Steven这么一磕差点射出来，但是他还是笑了出来：“Steven，亲亲它。”  
被情欲折磨到只想被搞得乱七八糟的男孩张开了嘴吐出了那根拉着银丝的巨物，嘟着饱满的嘴唇吻了一下马眼。巨物追着他的嘴唇，不停顶撞，最后Andrew射了，射到了亚洲男孩的脸上。男孩面孔上挂着精液，顺着睫毛、鼻尖和口角一滴滴的落了下来。  
Steven没有得到满足，他不得章领的玩弄着自己的胸部和肉芽，因为生理的变化，没有Alpha和结肉芽难以释放，甚至连前液都出不来，活像被人堵住了铃口，令人更加无法忍受。倒是后面的水越来越多，他甚至怀疑自己要染湿床单。  
“我的意思是，我，我要。”  
“要我怎么样？”  
“要，呜……要你进来。”  
Andrew吻了他，手还在胸口乱摸，舌头伸进去他的口腔，摩挲着他的舌面，舔着他的上颚。拇指拨弄着胸口的肉蔻，其他四指揉捏着他的乳肉。肉蔻明显的硬了起来，像小石头，颜色也更加鲜红。  
离开的时候男人吮了一下对面男孩的嘴唇，让它显得更加鲜艳肿胀。对面男孩略微张开口，渴求的样子令Andrew又硬了起来。他命令Steven躺下，他的手也探到Steven的小口，入口处早已经高热湿粘，三指不费力气就滑了进去。他躬下身子亲了亲小Omega的乳头，用牙齿刺了一下，稍微做了一下扩张，然后将手指换成了自己的粗长。  
甬道已经恭候侵略者多时，他一进去，肠壁就亲亲热热的吸上来，纤细白嫩的臀部吞吐着粗硬的肉刃，内壁和花核被硬物激烈的刺激着摩擦着，甚至发出了水声，累积许久的快感被满足，Steven舒服的哭了出来。  
“小哭包。”Andrew笑着说，满脸洋溢着喜爱。然后继续缓慢的摩擦着蕊心。  
“求，求你快点成结，呜……求求你。”前面更硬了，等待着释放，而现在随着Alpha的进入只能滴滴答答流出一点点前液，花芽很舒服，但又酸又胀；他的胸部被刺激得流着奶水，整个儿狼狈不堪。  
“叫Daddy。”  
看到Omega一副不愿意叫的样子，Alpha突然退了出来，用肉刃拍打Omega的下体。  
Andrew故意把两个人的下体挤到一起：Steven粉红的肉芽完全竖起来也不到对面Alpha的一半长；又抓住他不盈一握的脚腕——那脚踝过于纤细，甚至连Andrew的手腕都没有那么细。感受到了自己的弱小，Steven弱弱的屈服了，只能喊着“Daddy，请，请用力在我体内成结。”  
于是Alpha又深深的刺了进去，用力顶撞着肠壁，在他体内成了结之后还一直在动。Omega的声音本来比一般人高，高潮时的呻吟哭叫显得无比娇柔，还带着隐隐的哭腔：“D，DADDY，顶到子宫口了，呜，好舒服。”  
随着轻微的抖动，花芽射出了白色液体。  
“我会在你身边，不会走了。”  
Alpha吻着Omega的肚子，听着Omega梦中的告白，温柔的笑了起来。


End file.
